Late
by kei-hoshi
Summary: Imayoshi reached for the elevator button with the number 12 – then, as an afterthought, he swiftly pressed 10, 9, 8, and literally every other button below that. "What do you think are you doing?" "Making you late for work," Imayoshi answered casually – as if they were talking about the weather. Hanamiya glared at this senpai. Yes, it was indeed a wonderful way to start the day.


**A/N:** I really love Hanamiya as a character... and some of you may hate me for this because 'he was an ass to Kiyoshi and Kuroko and basically everyone I care about!' (yes, someone actually said that to me), but I think his characterization is unique. I had so much fun writing him, and I hope you all will enjoy reading this as well! 8)

* * *

Hanamiya only had a split-second glimpse, but the glimpse was all that was needed to make him frown even more than he was already, if that was possible.

 _Damn, what's_ _ **he**_ _doing here?_

He would recognize the familiar foxy face and sly grin any day. Without further thought, he hit the close button of the elevator repeatedly even if the door was already closing halfway. Hanamiya was no idiot; quite the opposite actually, he was considered a man of extremely high intelligence (which he often misused). But at that moment, he disregarded any logic he had and hoped that the constant pressing of the button would make the door close faster.

A hand suddenly grabbed the side of the half-closed door. Hanamiya clicked his tongue in distaste. Deciding to play innocent like he always would, he leaned on the wall of the elevator and crossed his arms, waiting for the door to slowly reopen to reveal just the person he didn't want to see – Imayoshi. The man stepped into the elevator.

 _What a wonderful way to start the day,_ Hanamiya glanced at the older man.

"I saw that, Mako-chan," Imayoshi accused with his usual wicked smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm, is that so?"

Hanamiya recognized that devilish smile on his senpai's face. And it didn't bode well for him. Just as the elevator doors closed, Imayoshi reached for the button with the number 12 – the floor right above Hanamiya's. Then, as an afterthought, he swiftly pressed 10, 9, 8, and literally every other button below that.

"What the fuck do you think are you doing?" Hanamiya swatted the older one's hand away. He was a tad bit too late, seeing as _every_ button was already abused by the other man.

"Making you late for work," Imayoshi answered casually – as if they were talking about the weather – before backing off to the opposite side of the elevator.

Hanamiya glared at his senpai. _Yes, indeed a wonderful way to start the day._ The elevator stopped at the second floor and the doors opened.

"You started it," Imayoshi shrugged with a smirk.

"Great. Now we're _both_ gonna be late," Hanamiya grumbled as he pressed the close button.

"It's not such a bad thing, is it? Now's the perfect chance for some great bonding time! You've been working here for a month now and yet you haven't even greeted your old senpai."

"Never felt the need to."

Imayoshi faked a hurt face, clutching his chest dramatically in non-existent pain. Hanamiya rolled his eyes. The two went to the same university (Tokyo University, as if someone of Hanamiya's IQ would choose anything other than the best) and had even hung out sometimes during their four years there – although most of them suspiciously started off by Imayoshi _coincidentally_ bumping into the younger one. But after Imayoshi had graduated, Hanamiya never saw the other again.

It was a blissful year for Hanamiya without having his senpai harassing him almost every week – save for the occasional text messages he loved to send once in a while. A blissful one year that sadly had to come to an end when, today, he found that they were colleagues.

 _Why did I choose to work here again?_ Hanamiya was contemplating on whether he should quit. But being the logical man he was, he decided against it – he neededthe job after all. The elevator halted at the third floor and the doors opened once again; not a soul came in or out.

"This is so stupid. Even using the stairs would be faster," Hanamiya groaned.

"Be my guest, Mako-chan."

"There's no way I'm arriving to work drenched in sweat."

That argument eventually dropped and the two fell into silence as the elevator yet stopped again at the next floor. Much to Hanamiya's dismay and Imayoshi's delight, no one came into the elevator on that floor – or the next one, or the next after that. Spending time with his senpai was never on Hanamiya's top list of enjoyable moments, although the other would beg to differ. He glanced at his watch and scowled.

"In the one month of working here, this is my first time being late," Hanamiya muttered accusingly. "Even if it's only five minutes. Because of _you._ "

Five minutes may not seem like much to others, but Hanamiya had his own code of discipline. And being late was simply something he did not tolerate. His eyes flitted to the other in front of him as the elevator door opened again (ninth floor, Hanamiya noted). Imayoshi smiled none too innocently in return.

"You better make up for this."

Imayoshi grinned slyly. "And how do you suggest I make it up to you?"

"Give me a raise."

"You know I'm not in the power to do that," he chuckled. The door had just closed. "How about..."

Imayoshi paused for a moment to take two steps forward. "What–" Hanamiya was cut short as the other stopped right in front of him and swiftly planted his lips on Hanamiya's. The surprise in Hanamiya's widened eyes was evident.

Hanamiya was furious at both Imayoshi _and_ himself, for he almost returned the kiss. _Almost_ , if it weren't for the elevator door opening. Hanamiya jerked back instinctively as he heard the _ding_ of the elevator, but the taller one out of the two made no move to create distance between them. If anything, Imayoshi closed their distance again and leaned in even deeper into the kiss.

 _This bastard..._ Thankfully (for Hanamiya, at least) no one was in the vicinity of the elevator to witness that. Just as the doors shut, Hanamiya stepped on the other's foot, causing him to jump back.

"Was that really necessary, Mako-chan?"

"Yes."

"But you liked it," Imayoshi smirked.

Hanamiya raised an eyebrow, obviously disgusted at just the notion of him enjoying a kiss with his senpai. He just hoped the other didn't notice that sliver of moment where he was on the brink of returning the kiss. He glanced at his watch again.

"Seven minutes. Do you really think that sloppy kiss alone is enough to make it up?"

Imayoshi smirked. "How about dinner at seven after work?"

The elevator door then opened at the eleventh floor. As much as the younger one did not like spending time with Imayoshi, he would never pass up on extorting free goods out of someone else. "Don't be late," Hanamiya mirrored the smirk as he stepped out of the elevator.

Before the doors closed completely, Imayoshi couldn't help but grab at the chance of making a little mischief for his beloved kouhai. He made sure his voice was louder than necessary.

"You know you enjoyed that kiss, Mako-chan!"

* * *

 **Omake [on Hanamiya's side]**

That day a few colleagues had dared to call Hanamiya 'Mako-chan' a few times during work. What they didn't know, even after working with Hanamiya for a little over a month, was how _scary_ the man can be when he was pissed off. Needless to say those few people faced the wrath of the demon in the most sadistic ways possible.

After that, no one in the office dared to mention the nickname or the kiss. Well at least never in front of Hanamiya.

* * *

 **Omake [on Imayoshi's side]**

"You seem to be in a good mood."

"Do I?" Imayoshi smirked, signing another document and putting it away before looking up to his friend who addressed him earlier.

"Yes. It's quite disturbing, to be honest," the other commented casually, going back to his work just as Imayoshi was giving him attention. He knew Imayoshi enough to not get involved when he looked happy. Either something very good or very bad was bound to happen soon, and he wasn't going to take his chances.

Imayoshi stood up, "Well since my state of mind now is, as you put it, _disturbing,_ I shall be kind and take my lunch break early."

His friend looked at him skeptically. "Are you even done with all your work?"

"Of course. You don't have to worry a thing about it."

And with that, Imayoshi made his merry way to the elevator. His friend sighed, knowing full well that the other was lying through his teeth. The man reverted his attention back to his table and frowned. Something was different. _Did my pen go missing? No, it's right here on top of my paper. Then what is it?_

It took him a moment to realize what was off – his pile of paperwork had just increased.

"Dammit, Imayoshi! Stop dumping all your work on me!"

Imayoshi's snickers could be heard just before the elevator door closed completely.


End file.
